ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
NYC on Lockdown!
NYC_on_Lockdown! Apperances Spraymons Alien Water Dialouge Last time on Ultraman Gun, Mirragus was finally deafeated but Spraymons has put NYC on lockdown Alex has been informed he would be demoted if his plan to stop Spraymons doesn't work. Alex: So the plan is that we bring a giant net with a smell of insects and when I transform into Ultraman Gun I will take out the organ that releases the bug spray chemical. Oh Jackson try to blind the monster in the process. Jackson: Yes sir! (cuts to Spraymons causing a flood) Spraymons then gets trapped by the insect net. Alex: Jackson aim for the eyes then fire with the AT04 rocket. (jackson shoots its eyes blinding Spraymons) Alex: What the? Robert your back! Robert: Yea Alex: Okay shoot its nose or the bug spray organ while its still spraying. (robert shoots the nose,which is the bug spray organ, but fails as Spraymons summons a dynamite string out of its mouth blowing up the Score Skier, robert was using) Alex: NO! (alex transforms into Gun) Akarashi: Well his plan failed I'm your new captain. Cyborg: Who are you? Akarashi: Craig told me to be your new captain. Gun charges its Fists taking out Spraymons' organ Spraymons in mass panic shoots Flame Bolts from its horns which fails as Gun absorbs it, killing Sparymons with his Fire Shot. (cuts to Alien Water's base) Alien Water: Stupid Gun, to bad I can also absorb energy. Wait till I get my giant transformation item! You'll see. (cuts to The Aliance) Alex: I'm sorry Captain Akarashi this failed can I send a part our team to monitor a ufo base near Alexandria, Egypt. Akarashi: No the whole team is going but Robert stay here for comunicatons. (While flying) A new member has joined the crew, Avery, a marksman that has stopped a monster in Mexico was sent to the main attack team because of this. Akarashi: Oh my god the UFO is has big as our airport. Avery,Jackson form formation Yamato while Alex and Cyborg(cy,max) form Formation Anler UFO starts to charge for firing but Formation Yamato takes out apart of the spaceship. The UFO then shoots a explosive to Akarashi's plane sending him to the Planet of Water. Alex: AKARASHI! Avery come with me to Planet of Water I'll send a Ultra Sign to Robert. (Alex turns to Gun and teleports to Planet of Water but so does the spaceship) Alien Water: Oh Akarashi you stupid a**hole! You'd think we would be stopped by your ships well I just destroyed one of your percious armadas! Akarashi: NO NOT.. Alien Water: Yes the Robot you tried to send. Then Ultraman Gun arrives on the island of the planet. Alien Water: No! Gun! Wait a minute, there now I'm charged up to grow to a giant size. Avery: Gun! He is like Alien Fire he can summon a drowing stick! Just stick it back to him! Zia sends out a armor piece to help him in the attack. Gun then sees a Drowing stick behind Alien Water's back. Gun takes it but Water still uses one. It turns into a dueling match until Gun stabs Water in his forehead. Alien Water: I'll send my reionyx after you! (water's last words) Gun: Reionyx? I thought they all died execpt Cyborg and Rei. Gun turns back into Alex Arakashi: Hey I made it back and I found the cells of Seij yes the human host of Ultraman Ace. So he will be temporally on your team! Seij is back so what adventures will happen next? How are the Reionyxes still alive? Find out on Ace vs. Watermons! Category:Ultraman Gun Continuity Category:Ultraman Gun Episodes